This Is Murder
This Is Murder is the 28th episode of Season 1 of I Dream of Jeannie. Written by series creator Sidney Sheldon and directed by Hal Cooper, it first aired 9 April 1966 on NBC. Summary Tony is assigned by Dr. Bellows, by order from General Peterson, to assure that Princess Tarji, who's the daughter of the Sultan of Pakuait, a good time during her three-day visit to the country, since the U.S. government is anxious to make a deal for oil with her father, the Sultan. Jeannie tells Tony that she must kill the Princess, since Tarji's family had insulted her family three thousand years before. Desperate to keep Jeannie from honoring the sworn family oath, and causing a possible international incident as well, Tony tries to keep Jeannie preoccupied from doing so, as he gives a series of assignments, such as building a ski chalet in Bermuda to keep her out of town for three days. Tarji shows more than a passing interest in Tony, who is to be her escort for an Air Force Ball function that evening. Suddenly realizing that Jeannie has finished all her impossible tasks, Tony tries to get Tarji to leave before Jeannie returns. Jeannie arrives, however, still determined to honor the family blood oath by killing Tarji. Tony stops her by announcing that Tarji is an adopted child, and not of royal blood. Jeannie apologizes to Tarji but the Princess, not knowing why Jeannie assumed that she was adopted, or why Tony told her so, is insulted by this slur on her lineage, as she leaves. Angered by Tony's lie, Jeannie turns him into a parrot, as Roger arrives. Tony tells, or rather, caws to him to "do something about it!" but later, as Jeannie returns to Tony from the hotel where the princess is staying, to say that she talked to Tarji, and that instead of honoring the sworn family blood oath to kill her, that she instead gained a liking to Tarji, and that they both agreed that the family feud was really silly, this just after removing the parrot spell from Tony, as she tells him the oil deal with the US government is safe. Tony and Jeannie smile at each other and kiss, but not before, as a practical joke, Jeannie turns Roger into a skink! Gallery Turan greets Tony.png|Turan, the princess's secretary, introduces Tony to her. Princess Tarji and MAJ Nelson have a picnic.png|Picnicking with the princess, Tony hears the radio reports of torrential rains in the Sahara desert, and blizzards in Hawaii, as he sent Jeannie around the globe to keep her busy! Jeannie gives Tony a Pineapple Plantation.png|Jeannie returns with a pineapple from a plantation she blinked into existence for Tony - in Alaska! Gila Gilan as Princess Tarji.png|Princess Tarji of Pakuait Jeannie turns Tony into parrot.png|Jeannie turns Tony into a parrot! IDOJ Episode 1x28 - This is Murder - Tony and Jeannie meet Princess Tarji.jpg|Jeannie meets the Princess as Tony is to escort her to an Air Force ball. Princess Tarji and MAJ Nelson have a toast.png|Tony and Princess Tarji propose a toast. two horse.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:I Dream of Jeannie